Spoons
by twilight4ever1901
Summary: wehat happenes when a girl named izzy duck moves to a small town called spoons


I've never given much thought about… anything so… but now for some dumb old reason I have to move to a small town called spoons in ummm… I forgot but still I have to live with my dad, his name is Farly Duck. He is a firefighter and he is rich!!! He lives in a mansion all by himself with his 23 cats… which I am allergic to, well I think I am at least…., probable some of them…? Well maybe all of them??? I think all of them!! Omg!... so any way- what was I talking about?? Oh yea the house!! Forget that!!! So anyway I was telling you my name- it's… ummm oh yea.. Izzy – Izzy Duck is my name and oh my god I'm not even going to tell you all the cat's names! My dad wrote them all down for me but I forgot I was supposed to memorize their names on the plane ride over!! I felt very squished in the small seat of his monster truck!!! I was super board and so I like pulled out my ifod and started (without thinking) singing along with my favorite song " I got a feeling that tonight's gunna to be a good night… that tonight is gunna be a good nigh- ahhhhhhhhhht" and Farley started shaking me so I screamed " WHAT???"And he said "you are singing RELLY RELLY RELLY LOUDE!!!!" "And???" I couldn't think of what was so bad about that! Then Farly said "cars started to honk at us!!!! I finally got it "ohhhhh I get it…….. they thought I was so good that they were honking!!!!!" it made so much sense now!!! "no said Farly…I mean yes…sure!" It was true… I thought to myself!!! "MABY THEY WANT AN ONCORE!!" I told farly. I was so happy nothing can ruin this moment!! "NO NO NO said Farly ….ummm we're AT THE HOUSE…. yes!! That's it….we're at the house!!!"

OMG the house was the biggest house I've ever seen in spoons!! Farley asked me if I remembered the cats names- I said "no…" and he looked very sad so I asked "what's wrong?" and he said " WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?" so I said " did you get a booboo daddy?" "Yes izzy I got a booboo." Awwww I felt so bad!!! "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" "No.. now let's go inside!!" "Ok!!" I ran to the house and slammed open the door and ran as fast as I could… in to the screen door!!!

Fairly unlocked the screen door and walked on in. so I got up walked inside and asked where achooo is my achooo room achooo?? I have 24 bedrooms in this house I have one and so dose coco, muffin, peanut, Ben, fiddle, faddle, icey, lulu, tessy, hope, faith, chief, bubbles, Smokey, sunny, dontey, zan, sir, sprit, snowball, powder, cat, and dog so you're going to have to bunk with one of them which one do you want to share a room with?" The first name I blurted out was "dog!!" and then I ran to my room. The reason I'm rooming with dog is Cause I don't think I'm allergic to dog even thought technically dog is a cat… she acts like a dog. so there you have it - me and dog roommates bff's best friends forever!!!!! I think tomorrow I'll take my new cat - dog to the mall so we can pick out some matching outfit's and while we're at it…. we should totally get some awesome matching bedding for our new beds that I'm having delivered to the mansion tomorrow! We'll get big fluffy pillow's and giant puffy blankets and if we get all that - we might as well get some fuzzy rugs and lacy curtains too!!! Then we'll top it off with a GIANT flat screen TV and a couple of lava lamps oh and can't forget the matching litter boxes!! Oh yea I don't need a litter box …oh well I'll adjust!!!! Then I was interrupted from my awesome daydreaming when I heard Farley yelling from across the house "Izzy - do you want to take the cats out for a walk?" so I said"OK!!!!"

I was walking the cats when all of a sudden - like all of the smelly cats started to burst out in to a crazy run and they were pulling me and we were all about to run straight into this super-de-duper really _hot_ guy…. but instead of like… going around Him …they all just ran right through him… and so did I!! It was like - so confusing!!

So after the cat's dragged me around town, twice! I had – had enough, so we went home. When we got home it was 8:00 at night!! That was wayyyyyy past my bet time when I lived with my mom!!! So I decided to go to bed ASAP!!! So we went up to my (boring for now) room and Dog & I went to bed. We're both really excited to go shopping in the morning!!!!!

NOW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW!!!! Thankzzzz!!


End file.
